


The Education of Anduin Wrynn

by Lilliths_Rule



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 34, Sadism, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliths_Rule/pseuds/Lilliths_Rule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince, a panda, and a dragon walk into a bar. Please read and heed warnings and tags. Not safe for...anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Anduin Wrynn

**Author's Note:**

> The below story is intended to represent a fantasy. The author, while finding such scenarios arousing in fiction, in no way intends to condone or support rape, incest, pedophilia, or indeed any consent violation.

Anduin was not quite sure just when the evening had begun to go awry.

Maybe it was when the young Pandaren girl had offered him and his companion drinks. It had all seemed so nice and normal at the time. Wrathion sipping his pint with an appreciative purse of his lips, Anduin trying not to grimace at the bitter taste of the hops as he gulped it down, the girl Li Li chattering brightly about all the wondrous adventures Pandaria had to offer. No, there had been nothing untoward then; unless you counted the speculative look Anduin had caught crossing his friend's face as Li Li poured them all a second round.

Come to think of it, that had been when Wrathion had started contributing increasingly off-color anecdotes. Hozen orgies, the rutting season of the Yaungol, the mating flights of cloud serpents, family relations among the grummies, Jinyu spawning frenzies at high tide, the insatiable appetites of the Twin Consorts, and so on and on. For someone who hadn't known Pandaria existed until a short time ago, the Black Prince was remarkably conversant with the new continent's apparently diverse sexual practices, and was more than happy to dispense his encyclopedic knowledge. And whenever Anduin tried to interrupt him and guide the conversation back to more savory topics, Wrathion would wave him off while answering each and every one of Li Li's fascinated queries in excruciating detail.

He wasn't sure at what point Wrathion had sidled up beside Li Li on the bench, or what exactly he was doing to her under the table to cause her to whimper and squirm in her seat so much. Snaking an arm around her, Wrathion leaned in close to speak softly in her ear. Whatever he was saying had her in fits of giggles, her paw over her mouth and eyes cast shyly down, looking anywhere but at Anduin. Then Wrathion did whatever it was under the table again. Li Li moaned and Anduin jumped to his feet.

"Leave the poor girl alone!" 

"Calm down, sweet prince. She likes it. Don't you, little one?"

Li Li nodded, face slack as if in concentration, and Wrathion dropped his gaze, pointedly, to Anduin's crotch, where his trousers had grown uncomfortably tight. "Seems she's not the only one," Wrathion drawled.

"But...it's not right!" Anduin persisted. "She's a Pandaren, she's just a...a cub, and you're--"

"A dragon?" Slit-pupiled red eyes blinked at him lazily from the familiar human face.

"I was going to say, taking advantage."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Wrathion disentangled himself from the bench and the Pandaren girl in one smooth movement, ignoring her moue of disappointment as he came around the table to throw a comradely arm around Anduin's shoulders. That he had similarly cozied up to Li Li moments ago did not escape Anduin. He leaned away, but Wrathion leaned with him.

"Listen, Anduin! This is your chance to learn something about how the world really works. You want in?"

"What? No!"

"You sure? Maybe she's not what you're used to, but she'll wrap around your cock just the same."

"But I'm not--I haven't--"

"I thought that might be the case. Never even once? Oh, that's too bad. Well, no time like the present. I got her warmed up. She's nice and wet and ready for you."

"You're disgusting," Anduin hissed.

"Me? I'm just looking out for your best interests, my friend. It's high time you became a man! And this is the perfect way to do it.”

“Wrathion, _stop_.”

“What? It’s better than tumbling some farmer’s daughter in Elwynn and risking Daddy’s rage. No chance of embarrassing illegitimate whelps with her.” Wrathion beckoned Li Li over, ignoring Anduin’s speechless indignation. "Come, my dear. You like our golden boy here, don't you? Curious about his cock, aren't you?"

Li Li blushed and nodded, giggling behind her paw.

"Come now, Anduin, you wouldn't turn her down, would you? You'd break the poor girl's heart!"

"I...um..."

Wrathion whispered in Li Li's ear again. The Pandaren girl beamed.

"Oh yes, I've played this game lots of times with Uncle Chen!"

Anduin recoiled, but Wrathion pushed Li Li towards him. "You see? Things are different here. She's not even a virgin."

Before he could stop her, Li Li was unfastening Anduin's breeches, fingers adept and practiced as his sputtered protests died away. And then somehow he was on his back on the table, his breeches down around his ankles, and she was straddling him. Her fur was soft and plush against his thighs and her body was warm and tight and wet around his cock as she began to bounce up and down on him.

Wrathion, apparently not satisfied with merely viewing the obscene tableau he had engineered, pressed up against the Pandaren girl from behind, hands gripping her hips to guide her movement as he murmured filthy words of encouragement to her.

Anduin shut his eyes tight. This was wrong. He knew he should stop it. But it felt so good...and after all, it wasn’t like he was forcing her.

He heard Wrathion say, “Good girl. Done this before, you said?”

“Uh-huh,” Li Li said, moaning a little on the downstroke, and Anduin couldn’t help bucking his hips up into her. “All the time. It’s fun!”

Wrathion chuckled. “Bet you haven’t done _this_ ,” he said. And it wasn’t so much a noise, but a change of air pressure in the room, that made Anduin’s eyes snap open. 

“Oh, no,” he whispered. For Wrathion had changed.

The last time Anduin had seen the Black Prince shapeshift, his draconic form had been that of a dragon child, a mere whelp, hardly an intimidating sight. But the adolescent black dragon now looming over Li Li was no whelp. He was relatively small by the standards of his flight, perhaps, but he was still the size of a yearling stallion.

 _All_ of him was...

Li Li yelped in surprise as the dragon placed one claw on her back and pushed her forward so she was lying face down on Anduin’s chest. She struggled, but Wrathion was far stronger; he just grinned, teeth glittering like razors in his heavy jaw as he held her where he wanted her.

The dragon lifted his head and winked a glowing red eye at Anduin.

And then Li Li screamed.

Anduin was hazily cognizant that something was going very wrong, that he should stop this. That he shouldn’t be further aroused by Li Li’s squeals of pain. But somehow, the wrongness of it had taken hold of him and was pushing him quickly away from the realm of rational thought. After all, she had wanted this--or something like this...And anyway, the sensation of her impaled on him as she wiggled futilely under Wrathion’s claw was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Not to mention the fact that he couldn't look away from the sight of Wrathion's giant dragon cock plunging deep into the little panda girl's asshole. 

Yes, on the whole, Anduin concluded, letting the son of Deathwing take out his sadistic impulses on, ahem, a _smaller_ scale was probably a necessary sacrifice for the greater good of Azeroth.

He found himself wondering why nobody ever told him it could be like this. The writhing, the pleading, the crying... the taking. How much more could Wrathion teach him before someone thought to ask where Chen Stormstout’s favorite little niece had gone?

And with that, he was over the edge, spilling helplessly into Li Li, her incoherent pleas ringing in his ears in time with the merciless rhythm of Wrathion’s thrusts.

After a minute or so, Wrathion slowed his movements. Li Li gasped and let out one long, low cry as he finally withdrew his length from her, her body arching upwards and then collapsing back onto Anduin’s chest.

"Shh," Anduin murmured, stroking her cheek where the tears had matted her fur. "There, there, you'll be all right..." But when he met Wrathion's gaze over the sobbing girl's head, the glint in the dragon's eyes told Anduin he had just uttered the biggest lie of his young life.

"Heal her," Wrathion said.

"What...?"

"You don't want her all used up just from the first round, do you? Heal her!"

Li Li wailed in despair, going limp as the golden light washed over her, and Anduin knew that he could heal her body again and again, but he would never be able to heal the scars they were about to leave on the Pandaren girl's mind and soul.

It was wrong, yes. It went against everything that Anduin had always tried to stand for, kindness and goodness and righteousness. But he felt himself stirring anew at the thought of the dark pleasures it had never occurred to him to dream of. Until now.

The Black Prince smiled.

"Round two," he said. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
